To the end
by Mark Shepherd
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends take up arms to defend themselves and their homeland. (No longer accepting OCs)
1. This is paradise

**A/N: Hey people! Don't you just hate it when someone promises a story but just moves on to another one? Well, I'm one of those assholes, so feel free to shoot me!**

**Evil: (Cocks shotgun)**

**Anyways, I wrote this because I have a nasty habit of writing about warfare recently. I know that this should belong somewhere else, but who doesn't want a twist here and there? Anyways, let's start this show!**

* * *

A camera operator is readying the camera for a timely news broadcast on the local AAN news channel. He clumsily flipped a few switches before he finally managed to turn the camera on to broadcast mode. His assistant picked it up and aimed it at the sun rising in the horizon, with a pickup truck driving off towards a paved road.

"Sunny beaches, a fresh sea breeze and shaded terraces, along with imposing mountains and lush forests- what more can you ask for?" A feminine voice flowed through the news channel. It was Lammy, the local news reporter for Happy Tree Island.

The cameraman proceeded to aim the camera lens towards the harbour docks, where several fishing boats were being docked at the harbour. The reporter simply continued her praising the island itself, all while the camera operators were rotating the camera towards the costal town near the beaches.

"Happy Tree Island is an isolated island in the Atlantic Ocean, and this remoteness is just what allows it to keep its special charm."

The camera feed has switched to another camera operator at this time, and it took a clear view of the island's lush green valleys and forests, along with civilians frocking around in the nature paradise. However, the same reporter still stayed online, despite the change in cameramen.

"Measuring almost 6600 square kilometres, up to seventy percent of the country remains untouched by excessive civilization, but the comforts of modern technology and hotels, along with a vibrant nightlife can still be found."

By this time, the camera feed has switched once again to another camera operator, where it is heavily contrasted by the previous scenes of lushness and serenity, as fully armed US soldiers clad in BDU uniforms and PASGUT combat vests were seen patrolling a fortified strip of land along what appears to be some sort of a DMZ. The grizzly bears stop a couple of civilian vehicles for examination before allowing them to proceed with their trip.

"Past tensions between the Southern Federation and the Northern Democratic People's Republic of Happy Tree Island has eased to the point where both nations are considered safe for tourist destinations by the US department of State," the lamb explained in reassurance for the sudden contrasting in scenes.

The camera switches once again to another reporter, where he is filming a military exercise in progress. American M1A1 and the Federation's Leopard 2A6 tanks were being inspected for any mechanical problems, while mechanized infantry columns with their M2A2 IFVs were performing routine manoeuvring training tactics as American officers overwatched this happening.

"To ensure ongoing stability in the region, the US military is training the Southern Federation's armed forces in a series of war games," the reporter's voice came again.

The camera once again changed to yet another reporter, where it showed the purple lamb in clear sight of the audience, holding a clipboard and a microphone. She is accompanied by a green grizzly bear, standing slightly taller than her and is clad with standard PASGUT armour, along with the trademark M4 rifle issued to every American soldier. The camera is shifted slightly to reveal that several soldiers were taking part in routine push-up exercises to keep their physical prowess in condition before shifting it back to the female reporter.

"We asked one of our soldiers supervising an exercise how they like it here in Happy Tree Island," Lammy reported into her microphone before she walked towards the supervising bear and raised the microphone up to him. "So, how's life in paradise, soldier?"

"Well, uhh, it ain't anything special here miss," the soldier started clumsily. "It's kinda hot, there's a drill routine every other day, but I guess you can say the island is pretty nice."

"Well, I'll be shipped back next week, so lemme say to my folks back home, I'm really looking forwards to seeing you again soon, and don't forget the Christmas presents!" the grizzly finished.

"Well, there it is from the horse's mouth," Lammy said as she took the microphone back. "Stationed here on this beautiful island, our soldiers will ensure you a safe environment for your holidays, no matter what time of the year it is."

The camera zoomed out slightly as it revealed a bit more of the background terrain. The female reporter took her time to finish off her timely report from there.

"Thank you very much, soldier. For the AAN network, this is Lammy, speaking from New Berlin, the Happy Tree Federation."

* * *

**AND stop the film there! Did you like it?**

**Lumpy: (Hands over submission forum)**

**(Snatches the forum) Well, it looks like we're having some manpower shortages, so fill out this forum to enlist your OC into the battle. Everyone applicable except for underages and Mary/Gary stus. PM submissions only!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends/Enemies:**

**Rank:**

**Service branch: (Pick one [Air Arm]/[Ground forces])**

**Others:**

**Go on, shoot me for not updating my other story. I regret nothing! But anyways, good day and good night!**


	2. First aggression

**Special thanks for everyone who signed up their OCs! It would really help advance the plot a bit more. I updated this quickly to make up for the other story, so the quality may be a bit laggy again. But anyways, roll the film!**

**Lumpy: Actually, we still have manpower shortages, so sign up yer OC if you want to serve your country.**

**Sneaky: It's only been one day bro.**

**Mouse KaBoom: No shit Sherlock.**

**Mark: Just play the film.**

**Splendid: (Presses the play button)**

* * *

_Township of New Berlin, Happy Tree Federation_

Several civilian vehicles backed out of a parking spot from a nearby bar, and proceeded to drive onto the main road in the early evening atmosphere. Several ladies and men were sitting outside, gossiping over the beauty of the island, totally disregarding the military forces present on the island.

A military convoy consisting of two Humvees passed through the peaceful civilian township, disturbing its atmosphere of the townspeople briefly. Amongst all of the soldiers in the military jeeps, Corporal Boony, a gray wolf, rolled down his frontseat window in an attempt to relieve the extreme heat packed within the mobile oven. The relief hit them like an ocean wave, cooling down the interior almost immediately.

Although the soldiers generally kept to themselves, the driver of Boony's Humvee decided to break the silence by commenting about his life in the military recently.

"Happy Tree Island, the only paradise on earth," the driver commented sarcastically. He was First Private Skippy, a green squirrel wearing the standard BDU and PASGUT vests like all of the Federation's foot soldiers. "Enlist in the army for half a year, and you'll be getting chicks and haunted dreams for the rest of your life. This island is messed up."

"Skippy, I don't think that that news reporter spent her time to protect you from your haunted dreams," another soldier in the same jeep replied. It was Private Sebastian, a dark blue skunk that happened to be the team's grenadier. "Anyways, I saw her at the beach yesterday, hanging out with the ladies again."

"Hey, wasn't that George from Second Platoon, Charlie Company, the one she interviewed?" Boony asked, with the slightest bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yep," Skippy replied. "He's probably back in Virginia now, scoring loads of chickas as some sort of a heroic war veteran."

"Damn him and Charlie company," Sebastian added in as he rubbed the trigger of his FN-F2000 with his left hand.

The team drove down the highway for about a minute or so before another voice from the lead Humvee cracked in their radio sets. It was Cuddles, the canary yellow rabbit.

"Any word on when we can get some vacation time?" the rabbit asked as the car slowed down and took a right turn towards the sandy beaches.

"Doubt it," Flippy said, who happened to be the leader of this Humvee group. "Although its nothing official so far, but I heard that we'll only need another one to two weeks before the next batch of reservists fill us up. Now keep this channel clear of unnecessary chit-chat, folks."

"Yes sir," Sebastian replied. "Now I wonder if the Americans are ever going to pick up all of these Humvees they shipped over, their cavalry brigades left months ago."

"Well I'm just glad they did leave them here," Boony said. "Imagine being packed up in our LAV-25s in this heat, all the fans probably went FUBAR."

The convoy of Humvees stopped at an empty place in the beach before they turned off their engines. The group unloaded their weapons, but still kept them slung to themselves just in case. The infantrymen took awhile to find a desired seat to sit down in amongst all of the crowded beach chairs, but upon finding none, they decided that sitting down near the ocean is good enough.

However, their peace time was all of a sudden destroyed by a loud scream. They turned to see that it was Staff Sergeant Mark, the tall pink chipmunk, having a nightmare again and falling out of his chair. The rest of the squad couldn't help but stifle a short laugh from the moment of sheer humility, but Boony decided to be the good Samaritan and ask what's wrong.

"Something the matter, pilot?" Boony said as he walked over.

"Oh nothing really," Mark said, rubbing his head. "There's this ghost going around haunting people, and I think I'm one of the victims…"

Skippy waked forward at this and talked in a more serious tone. "How long have you been in the armed forces?"

"About nine months," Mark replied, making a few counting figures with his still gloved hand.

"Well that explains it," the squirrel replied. "The ghost is apparently haunting everyone who has served at least 6 months in the armed forces of any branch, cuz she considers them as 'veterans'."

However, before Mark could continue on the conversation, the girls , along with the news reporter, Lammy, cut into their business, wearing only their bikini and a very promising smile. Sebastian couldn't help but give out a short whistle, causing them to giggle a bit in response.

"Hello soldiers," Giggles said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Sebastian replied. "Just a normal day, I guess."

The girls invited the couple of soldiers for some drinks at the nearby bar at the beach. However, Petunia could only sigh in disgust at the sight of Disco Bear, hoping that Giggles, Lammy and herself won't be noticed by him. Luckily, he was occupied in a drinking contest with Toothy at the moment, seeing who could drink more alcohol in the shortest period of time.

Flippy ordered a few drinks for all of them, promising that he would pay for them. When Flippy handed one to Mark, the pilot gave a relatively simple reply that surprised the veteran.

"I don't drink."

Boony, at this time noticed Lammy, decided to make his move in an attempt in initiate a relation with the news reporter. Unlike Disco Bear, however, he decided to take it calmly rather than the obnoxious method. Scooting over next to the lamb, he began with the relatively international greeting of most western countries.

"Hello."

"Hello there, soldier," Lammy replied, giving a slight smile in return.

"So any-" Boony began, just as he was cut off by Disco Bear, who is now totally drunk from the drinking contest.

"Hey girls," the flirtacous bear said in a half drunk voice. Mark, however, saw this as a chance of advantage and did a relatively simple trick.

"If you're looking for the girls, you might want to go that way," Mark snickered, pointing towards the lady's bathroom.

"Really now," Disco Bear replied clumsily, and proceeded to head towards the lady's room without a second thought.

"Think that poor sucker will ever notice?" Flippy chuckled.

"Let's just leave him to be himself," Petunia snickered as everyone could hear the screaming emitting from the restroom.

"That aside, how about a picture?" Giggles said as she pulled out her phone. Everyone proceeded to crowd together to pose for a snapshot.

"Steady… steady…" Giggles said as she tapped the button on the touch screen, effectively taking a picture. Everyone then huddled around her as they attempted to take a look at the quick snapshot.

"What the hell guys," Mark complained. "I'm hardly in the photo!"

"Still a better love story than twilight," Skippy commented. The soldiers and their female friends gave a rather simple chuckle at the rather overused joke.

Boony was about to try his luck again at winning over the news reporter when the radio cracked to life again. He sighed, as he listened closely to what the division commander, Lumpy, has to report.

"Crossroad to Foxtrot, we have a bit of a situation here, please report, over," the voice of Lumpy came over to the soldiers' radio sets.

"Foxtrot to Crossroad, go ahead, over," Flippy replied, holding the radio up to his ear.

"We have received reports from the border guard that there is gunfire in the border city of Corazol. Check the situation, we have no idea what is going on over there. Be on your guard, over."

"Understood Crossroad, Foxtrot out," Flippy replied as he put his radio away. All of his subordinates looked up at him.

"Alright men, into the Humvees," the bear ordered. Boony simply gave a look back at Lammy.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to meet again later," Boony said as he walked towards the vehicle.

"Good luck soldier, and godspeed," Lammy replied.

All of the soldiers, including Mark, got into the Humvees as Flippy prepared to set their navigation course with a military GPS set. The soldiers all got ready for what their task was supposed to be.

"Shouldn't you be going back to airbase K-7?" Flippy asked.

"I'll return there, but since I don't have any form of transportation right now, I guess I'll just follow along," the pilot replied.

"Alright," the veteran replied. "There's a rifle in the back, along with a few magazines, just in case."

"Yes sir."

The pilot embarked the back seat of Boony's Humvee as the group took off to investigate the following incident at the border city, which is the only land connection available from the Southern Federation and the Northern Democratic People's Republic. The group couldn't help but discuss the possibilities of what resistance they would encounter.

"Who do you think would be causing the gunfire?" Sebastian asked.

"Bah, it's probably some kids playing around with fireworks and got it out of hand," Skippy suggested.

"In mid-December, right…" Boony replied.

"I told you this island is weird!" Skippy declared.

The small convoy proceeded to drive quickly but calmly towards the point of conflict, passing by a local military base where a timely drill routine was being held. The short drive continued on for about two minutes before the group got towards the outskirts of the border town, where small shops and townhouses were clearly visible. They took a simple stop at a stop sign and did routine procedures as they did a right turn once, before going down the block and stopping by a townhouse column, near a small chain of shops.

"Foxtrot one here, all seems calm, should we enter the town? Over," Flippy reported to Lumpy.

"Proceed with caution, Foxtrot. We still don't know what's going on there! Out." Lumpy replied.

"Understood, over."

While the road they are taking at the moment took them directly to the DMZ, Flippy decided that a steady approach is safer- as a result, he took a right to the column of shops, where the troops quickly disembarked from their vehicles and got ready. Boony loaded a magazine into his standard issue FN-F2000 rifle as the small team quickly got into formation.

"Alright people, let's set up here," Flippy ordered. "Find some cover and keep your eyes open."

The Humvees then proceeded to advance down the road slowly so the infantry can keep up with their motorized peers. The one mounted with an M2 Heavy Machine Gun took lead, as it was the only vehicle that could provide fire support at the moment being.

Boony kept pace steadily with the Humvees, along with the rest of the group. Looking closely at the rooftops, he swore that he saw something move and proceeded to stop to take a closer look to confirm himself. Sure enough, the figure popped up again, revealing itself to be a blue tiger, identical to the soldiers the Tiger General commands up in the north. He was quick to notice that the tiger was carrying an RPG-7, and quickly let out a burst of three bullets. The tiger fell down in pain, firing the launcher at random as it flew upwards and hit a building. In response, several hidden aggressors opened fire at the group, showering them with a rain of lead bullets.

"What the hell!" Flippy busted out, as several bullets whizzed past him, barely missing. "Foxtrot one to Crossroad, Foxtrot one to Crossroad, we are under heavy fire, I say again, we are encountering hostile fire, over!"

"Crossroad to Foxtrot, what the hell is going on?" Lumpy replied.

"Foxtrot here, some soldiers just opened fire on us! We are returning fire. Send backup now!" Flippy called out frantically.

The radio chatter was briefly silenced as another RPG trooper just opened up on their transport Humvee, destroying it and blowing steel fragments and its wheels all over the place. Mark quickly jumped to prone, in an attempt to avoid any enemy fire as he readied his rifle. The armed Humvee was then destroyed by cannon fire, destroying it in the same manner as the previous Humvee, killing its crew.

"Foxtrot, find yourselves some cover, backup is on the way, out." Lumpy reported rather calmly.

"Alright, everyone on me," Flippy said as he got into a small alleyway behind a destroyed Humvee, where Mark was taking cover behind. The rest of the squad followed quickly to get out of harm's way.

"At your six!" Skippy called out to Boony as he saw two soldiers behind them. The squirrel quickly jumped out of cover as he let loose a burst from his rifle, downing the first one. Boony, noticing this, turned around and took aim at the second one as he held down the trigger for a brief second, letting loose a burst of standard 5.56mm bullets, piercing the target's legs and torso, causing him to drop down on the ground limp.

Mark peered out of the cover of the Humvee wreck briefly to check the scene. However, he was only to be greeted by a shower of machine gun bullets from an advancing T-72B tank advancing down the road, headed his way. The rocket soldier, Marcus, attempted to disable it with his M-136 launcher, but was struck in the shoulder instead, knocking him to the ground. Mark saw this and quickly pulled him back to cover, where he barely dodged several more bullets coming from the slowly advancing tank.

"Foxtrot to Crossroad, Foxtrot to Crossroad, we have heavy armour all over the place! Numerous T-72s and BMPs have broke through the DMZ! We have to pull back! Over!" Flippy responded desperately.

"Affirmative, Foxtrot, get out of there now, we're sending a pickup! Over and out." Lumpy reported as the radio went silent.

The crew, knowing that the armoured column is still waiting for them, decided to go through the alleyway and cut back to the pickup point. All of them managed to scale the eight foot fence behind the alleyway with ease, except for Mark, where he assisted the injured rocket soldier up the fence. The team them proceeded with a wild dash to the pickup point, navigating through the neighbourhood streets and narrow alleyways, while the armoured column is following like stinging wasps on an intruder.

"Almost there, just hang in there pal," Mark reinsured the wounded comrade.

Scaling a small hill, they found their pickup at the top of the hill, which consisted of a single Marder IFV, with their commander waving a hand out of his hatch before backing down into his station. However, a lone T-72 tank found its way towards the unsuspecting gropu and was about to use its cannon for an easy kill, but the IFV gunner managed to let loose a single MILAN anti-tank missile, puncturing the turret armour and blowing it skywards like a jack in the box. The troops quickly loaded up into the somewhat tight troop component of the carrier, but still managed to settle down a bit from the tension of the recent skirmish.

The driver proceeded to turn direction down the opposite way of the road, going southbound towards safer territory. The mounted infantry proceeded to open the top roof hatch in an attempt to cool themselves down.

"Crossroad to all units, Crossroad to all units, pull back to the south, we are regrouping at the town of New Berlin. Crossroad to all units, regroup at New Berlin ASAP! Out."

Boony sat down for a moment to think about what just happened, as his mind was running wild. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm down as he looked into the others' worried faces.

Who were they? Why did they invade? Why us?

Suddenly, it became apparent to everyone that regardless of what the answers were, they would have to take action first before talking. Boony sighed as he took out a fresh magazine and loaded into his bullpup rifle.

God, this is going to cost lots of lives.

* * *

**Boony belongs to BoonyTheWolf**

**Mark belongs to me**

**All filler OCs belong to me as well.**

**And I'll let you guys figure out who the ghost belongs to :P**

**Not all OCs were in this chapter, but they'll appear sooner or later.**

**And another good life decision goes to waste. I got real sloppy at the end, middle and practically everywhere. It's like 9:56 PM here in the place I live in right now, does that count as an excuse?**

**Flippy: (Facepalm)**


	3. Order of Battle

**A/N: This is merely a quick update of the story so far, just to let everyone know where the story is at so far. All characters will be divided into two sections depending on the service branch picked. If you don't like your OC's current role, PM me and I'll try to work something out.**

**That being said, I think I'll stop updating my other stories just for the sole purpose of updating this one. I'll try to break my habit of being that type of asshole that writes one story but just moves on to another one. Cheers!**

* * *

**Current order of battle, Happy Tree Federation**

_**Ground Forces**_

**1. **Boony [Corporal, rifleman (Belongs to BoonyTheWolf)]

**2. **Seline [Sergeant, grenadier (Belongs to 14096)]

**3. **Rocket [Private, machinegunner (Belongs to SlimeSpectre)]

**4. **Coral [Unknown, naval spotter (Belongs to max whittemore)]

**5. **Josie [Unknown, ? (Belongs to PogorikiFan10)]

**6. **Sanya [1st Lieutenant, Leopard 2A6 commander (Belongs to ShOtALenny)]

**7. **Justice [Sergeant, sniper/marksman (Belongs to Angel-that-saves-16)]

**8. **Hick [Corporal, saboteur (Belongs to BoonyTheWolf]

**9. **Dallas [Major, mechanized column commander (Belongs to SlimeSpectre)]

_**Air Forces**_

**1. **Mark [Staff Sergeant, F/A-18C pilot (Belongs to me)]

**2. **Alice [Corporal, AH-64D gunner (Belongs to Angel-that-saves-16)]

**3.** Kyle [Colonel, F/A-18C pilot (Belongs to Takato3z4)]


	4. Ambush in motion

**A/N: And yet another few hours of my life goes to waste updating this story. I would've released this two days ago, but I was extremely lazy and it WAS Friday the 13****th****. I really should be doing homework or something but-**

**Flippy: (Snatches film recorder and remote out of author's hands) Nothing else folks, just run the film!**

**(Film starts.)**

* * *

The IFV carrying the small squad pulled over at a small military camp erected by the remaining US soldiers and their native manpower. Several soldiers were helping the Leopard 2 tank crews load up on ammunition, while US and Federal soldiers were loading up raw sandbags and ammunition crates into trucks heading for the frontline.

The squad members disembarked from the armoured vehicle, still in a daze on what just happened. Flippy, being the leader of the Humvee column, went directly to the commanding officers to inquire and report on what just happened. The other squad members, seeing their commanding officer leave, decided to ask some of the other soldiers about the situation.

"I'd better go back to the airbase now," Mark said, checking his watch. The tall pilot proceeded to take a Humvee and drive it down the road before driving it further southbound.

"So, what now?" Skippy inquired, holstering his rifle.

"I'm just as lost as you," Boony replied. "Let's ask someone."

The group looked around, looking for a person that may be able to actually be able to provide some information, and not just say "this is classified" or of similar terms to it. Eventually, Skippy decided to ask a gray wolf sitting next to one of the Leopard 2 tanks, with her army fatigues zipped down in an attempt to relieve the heat and humid temperatures while she was still working around with the sixty ton war machine.

"Hello sir," Skippy gretted formally. "Any clue on what just happened in Corazol?"

"No clue Private," the tank commander replied, turning around to face the subordinate. "The news will be on soon, maybe they'll be able to tell us something useful."

Just as the tank commander said those words, her watch timer went off, indicating that it was time for the nine o'clock news broadcast. She merely stopped the timer on her wristwatch as she jumped down from the tank turret.

"Spoke too soon," she said, sprinting towards a bar nearby the small encampment. "Let's go!"

The team set off for a wild dash for the nearby bar. Once there, the group entered the par cautiously, making sure to unload and set their weapons on safety in order not to start a panic horde. They simply sat down in some of the stools and watched as the AAN network screen showed up. The soldiers stared at the screen with a blank stare, not wanting to miss out anything important in order to suppress their curiosity.

AAN network- World news- 9:00 PM

Several soldiers are seen scrambling out of their bunks and into the transport trucks, loaded with full combat gear. The news reporter, Lammy, was seen again at the face of the camera holding the microphone, ready to report on the current situation in the country. She is now wearing her proper clothing, appropriate for the broadcasting job.

"This is Lammy, AAN network, live from the Federation of Happy Tree Island," she began.

Several Marder IFVs along with their larger Leopard 2A6 cousins were mobilizing out of their hangars at this time, escorting the trucks in a close line formation. The lamb continues on with the news report.

"Just this morning our news report brought you people a video about the hidden beauty of the island," the reporter said with her head rather down. "That was recorded roughly a month ago."

"We still have no official information regarding this sudden eruption of armed violence," Lammy said, checking her notes on the clipboard. "All we just know at the moment is that the border town of Corazol was attacked and occupied by a large armed force."

Two F/A-18C Hornets were seen taxiing down the runway, with the jet exhaust visible as a soupy distortion behind the engine nozzles. Both of them were armed with a light Close Air Support payload of two AGM-65 Maverick missiles, a thermal spotting pod, along with two AIM-9 and a single AIM-7 missile. The lead one clearly had ace markings, with five stars beneath the canopy and the name clearly engraved under the stars, reading: Colonel Kyle. Air traffic controllers were waving their glowing light sticks to show directional instructions to the pilots manning the flying machines.

"No official is able to tell us what is going on at the moment," the reporter started again. "But it appears increasingly evident that the forces of the Northern People's Democratic Republic of Happy Tree Island has invaded the Southern Federation."

Shuffling through her clipboard, the news reporter revised her script again before continuing on.

"We'll let these images speak for themselves. Stay tuned for more information, we will keep you posted. From the besieged Federation of Happy Tree Island, this is Lammy, from the AAN network."

.

The pictures shown flashes for a brief moment at another camera feed, where several Marder IFVs were knocked out by enemy anti-tank fire, along with the dead crewmen burning inside the flaming wrecks. Another scene shows a soldier swiss-cheesed with bullet holes, and with a building destroyed by artillery fire. The last video feed shows several firefighters, soldiers and civilians attempting to put out a patch of fire caused by napalm air strikes.

"Well, that clears things up a bit," the commander exclaimed as she rolled off her stool.

"Yes sir," Sebastian declared. "And, uh- what do you like to be called by?"

"The name's Sanya," the commander said with a faint smile.

"Sebastian."

Although the two were about to exchange a few more words on what would happen in the span of the next few days, Sebastian's radio cracked to life again, indicating that his Division commander, Lumpy, was calling for him. He sighed, and held up the radio so he could listen to the message.

"Crossroad to Foxtrots, do you read, over?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah, we're here, go ahead over," Skippy replied.

"We need you to come back to the camp for an important briefing session. Crossroad out," Lumpy rebutted.

"Well, we gotta go," Sebastian said as Skippy and him barged out the door for the dash back to camp.

The two, however, couldn't help but be distracted at the fact that the girls they met at the beach a few hours ago were waving at them, despite their change in clothing. Skippy had to yank the ogling skunk away from the sight of the ladies in order to get him to get back on schedule. It wasn't that he wanted to do it, but it was more of the following orders part that he cared the most for. The two managed to get back to the camp perimeters in record time, despite being half distracted.

However, the base was virtually empty once the partners in crime returned. It seems like that high command is pouring out all of their reserves in order to fend off this invasion. The two cautiously walked towards the officer's tent, where they were greeted by the tall blue moose and a marksman carrying a HK417 sniper.

"At ease," Lumpy instructed. The two soldiers simply sat down at the folding chairs in front of the officer's table, and stared at the sheets of paper and maps that the officer laid down for them in a file folder.

The three of them took a moment to shuffle through the papers and maps, taking a moment to identify the mission. However, the officer himself informed his soldiers about the mission before they could figure out the mission completely.

"The enemy is shipping fresh troops down this road," Lumpy explained. "Our marksman, Justice, will take out the infantry columns being transported in trucks."

"Then why were we called up?" Sebastian asked, pushing the papers slightly away from his side of the table.

"That was because you two are going to drive her to the vantage point," the officer replied.

The pair could only roll their eyes in frustration at the outlandish and unconventional task just assigned.

"Alright, good luck soldiers. Dismissed!" Lumpy said, handing the document papers to the puma. The three walked out of the tent without a word as they entered one of the three Humvees remaining at camp before driving off, kicking up some dust.

.

30 minutes later

Skippy pulled the Humvee to a halt behind a grassy atoll, out of sight from the main highway itself. Everyone disembarked from the olive drabbed jeep and readied their weapons, but Sebastian and Skippy stayed behind to guard the vehicle while Justice advanced towards the water tower, where the surrounding area had a clear view of the staging area.

Taking a look at her surroundings, Justice decided that the water tower, although having a good view, left her open to enemy fire should her cover ever be compromised, even under the cover of the darkness. Eventually, she found a target of opportunity: A wooden shed with a few holes knocked out towards the highway's direction. Not only was it a good view, it was also able to keep her out of plain sight from the enemy. She walked towards the run down shed carefully and opened the door, where it creaked loudly upon doing so. She then repeated the process of closing it and set her rifle at one of the holes, in clear view of the highway.

Abruptly, her radio cracked to life, but it wasn't Lumpy this time. Instead, it was Hick, the white fox that happened to be the spotter and saboteur for the following mission. She listened closely, as he was her second pair of eyes for this mission.

"Spotter to Shooter, I see the target," Hick reported as he was sprinting down the hill on the other side of the highway and taking something out of his backpack. "I'm setting a charge now, watch my surroundings."

Hick armed the pipe-bomb and set a clacker onto it before he disappeared back into the treeline on the other side of the hill, where he resumed his spotting mission.

"One mile…" Hick whispered quietly, just enough so the marksman could hear. He kept his eyes glued to the rangefinder scope.

A good fifty seconds has passed, but it seemed like an eternity for Justice, who had her eyes trained on the road. Although an excellent marksman, she couldn't help but feel uneasy at the task.

"Half mile…"

By now the trucks' headlights were clearly visible, appearing as a pair of white illuminated circles in the nose of the vehicles. The steady sound of the Russian built Kamaz trucks were now starting to grow steadily louder. Justice took this moment to screw on a silencer, in order to hide the muzzle flash from plain sight and muff down the noise.

"Quarter mile…"

By now, however, the lead truck suddenly appeared to have three headlights- two in the front and one on the top- It didn't take long for them to realise that it wasn't a truck at all- It was a BMP-2, the Russian counterpart for their German built Marders.

Hick, by now was feeling extremely disfigured and unsteady of this sudden appearance of light armour- He'd have to time things perfectly in order to destroy the IFV and preserve their cover.

Keeping his eyes trained on the bomb he set on the road, he waited until the BMP was right over it before he was to set off the bomb. He was already half squeezing the bomb clacker in uneasiness as he watched the IFV home in closer towards the trap.

Seeing the front of the metal armoured vehicle already passing over the bomb, he squeezed the clacker. The bomb reacted intelligently, sacrificing himself and destroying the parent vehicle. Although the initial explosion that destroyed the vehicle only emitted a small bang, it didn't take sooner or later before the whole vehicle was gouted with flames, killing the crew and passengers, only leaving a flaming wreck.

"Shooter, this is Crossroad, eliminate as many infantry as you can and disappear, over and out," Lumpy informed Justice as she zeroed her scope to the range properly. She took a quick glance at the note that she had taped on her sleeve, which read:

"The transports may escape, but not the troops."

Quickly training her sights back on the road, several soldiers have already disembarked from the trucks, investigating the ambush. Aiming her rifle, she slew the Mil-dot crosshairs slightly above the target's head, as he was lying prone. She took note that all of the soldiers were using the trademark of the Warsaw pact equipment- steel pot helmets, flak vests, basic olive drab camouflage and an AK-74 service rifle, PKM machine gun or SVD precision rifle.

Completing her quick analysis, Justice squeezed the trigger, and a single 7.62mm rifle bullet was discharged from the barrel, with the sound and muzzle flash cut down to nearly negligible. The round showed up as a green streak on the sniper's night vision, indicating that it was a tracer round. The tracer's streak went fainter and fainter before it finally lodged itself in the soldier's head, making him fall limp almost instantly. The rest of the soldiers panicked and scrambled to which ever way to get to cover, disregarding any of their squad mates.

The puma, however, decided to pick out the priority targets at this time and began to search for the machine gunners or the snipers. If she couldn't get them all, she would at least get the key targets.

Taking aim again, her eyes told her that a figure was aiming his rifle at her. Seeing a small glint of light emit from the top of it, she quickly identified it as a sniper taking aim for her, or at least looking for her. She traced the crosshairs up at the small glint and discharged another bullet with the squeeze of the trigger, causing him to collapse on the asphalt pavement.

Undisturbed, she moved on to another target, which happened to be a machinegunner, diving to cover just behind a rock. However, he peered up out of cover a bit to check the surroundings, only to discover that his head was struck before he finally passed away in the split second momentum.

However, the tiger soldiers have already found her location by now through the investigation of the bullet wounds on the dead soldiers. By now the machine gunners have already set up their guns and began to spit out round after round towards their predicted location. However, none of the rounds hit, just flying past the shet or ricocheting off of the steel plates wielded onto it.

"FUCK!" Justice cursed as she crawled out of the shed, still under heavy fire from the lead-spitting machine gunners. She decided to radio in to Hick and see if the saboteur has any backup plans.

"Spotter, any plans?" she asked frantically, still forced prone but crawling out slowly.

"On it," the Fox replied. Of course, she had no idea what he had in mind, but she nonetheless crawled out of fire and towards a bush some distance away, where she took observation as the machine gunners were still there.

She took aim into her scope, with the green tint of her Night Vision Goggles lighting up the landscape and night life. She soon saw Hick jumping out of cover, with his rifle slung over his back, taking what appears to be a pipe bomb out of his rucksack. He charged a fair distance down the hill before he actually lopped the ten pound explosive with all his might.

"SURPRISE!" he shouted. The bomb flew and landed right in-between the two Kamaz trucks, destroying both of them and sending about twelve soldiers flying outwards from the blast, each one missing a limb or so. It was then revealed that five more soldiers were hiding with Hick, led by a white cat with their standard uniforms. All six of the saboteurs went in guns blazing at the remaining soldiers, forcing the tigers to stay low, even though they had nowhere to take cover in. They were trapped.

The cat, Seline, proceeded to unpin a flash bang and throw it at the remaining troop concentration, stunning the remaining three soldiers. However, two of them were picked off by Justice before they could move in and capture the last one, which appeared to be the lead officer of the motorized column.

"Don't want any trouble here," Seline told the enemy officer, still training her FN-F2000 rifle at his head. The officer attempted to break free, but the Fox held down firm.

"Shooter to Crossroad, the enemy column is destroyed, awaiting orders, over," Justice reported.

"Crossroad acknowledges, get out of the AO now, over," Lumpy responded.

Justice watches as the saboteurs proceeded to stun the officer before taking him to a cleverly concealed Five-Ton truck in between the hills and trees. The sniper then proceeded to go back behind the water tower, where Skippy and Sebastian were waving their arms at her.

"Come on, lets go!" Skippy called out.

"I think she already knows," Sebastian informed his partner in crime.

"Alright boys, I'm coming," the marksman chuckled as she made her way back to the Humvee.

All three musketeers loaded up on the jeep, while Skippy took the drivers seat again. Kicking the off-roader into gear, the squirrel turned the vehicle in the opposite direction before driving off onto a small paved road, back to base.

* * *

**(Film ends.)**

**Hick belongs to BoonyTheWolf**

**Kyle (Mentioned) belongs to Takato3z4**

**Sanya belongs to ShOtALenny**

**Justice belongs to Angel-that-saves-16**

**Seline belongs to 14096.**

**Don't forget to review, as I have cake for the reviewers!**


	5. Non-lethal torture

**A/N: Thanks to the people that reviewed! (Takes out several slices of cake) First reviewers first, this one goes to Angel-that-saves-16 (Tosses Chocolate cake over.) Second one goes to ShOtALenny (Tosses over Strawberry cake over.) Last but not least, BoonyTheWolf also gets one for coming in third. (Tosses Lemon cake over.)**

**Anyways, quick update, as this was only supposed to be a minor chapter. The main one comes after this one, and I didn't want you guys to wait for it too long.**

**Note: This was actually was supposed to be gruesome at first… but it turned out to be slightly on the gross side instead.**

**(Gets knocked out by boxes.)**

* * *

Mark was laying down on the folding wings of his F/A-18 Hornet, looking upwards and observing the stars and night life. His friend, Splendid, was doing the same on the same aircraft parked next to him. The night stars shone lightly into his light gray eyes.

Although Mark frequently saw the folding wing extensions of his aircraft vibrate violently under high-G maneuvers, it held rather stiffly when he was napping on it, similarly to the present moment.

"Hey, buddy," Splendid said, breaking the silence as he communicated with his taller peer. "Why do you think that those commies up north just invaded?"

"I don't know," Mark replied. "It's probably one of those 'winners keep all' scenario where one person just tries to take over the other."

"Hah," Splendid chuckled. "You ready for our sortie tomorrow?"

"Yep," the chipmunk replied, still focused at the vibrant night sky. "I think for once, I really am ready to do what's right, in the service for our country."

"You serious about that?" Splendid replied to the words. "What about your family, your life? What if you get killed?"

"I was donor conceived," Mark replied simply. "I never saw my father, but if I did, I just hope he's the type that does what's right, no matter what."

"Well you do have that…" Splendid guessed, now looking at the stars as well. "Everything has a purpose, and I guess fighting for our homeland may just as well be a reason to live or die. Good night, buddy."

"You too," Mark replied, unaware that his friend was already asleep. He decided to sleep out here as well, as it was much cooler than the humid, secluded bunks they had on the airfield. Soon enough, he dozed off into a good sleep, not even a one that a ghost could haunt…

.

Meanwhile…

Giggles' Mom was just finished placing a leaf garnish on what appears to be an oversized hamburger, caked with brownish paste and bits and pieces of generic food scraps. Just as she was about to put it onto a plate and into the fridge, a single US soldier with his rifle slung over stopped her in her tracks.

"You gonna bring that over?" the green bear asked. "They can't seem to get him to cooperate."

"Uh huh," she replied. "Give me a sec."

The tall chipmunk then proceeded to scrape the whole bun into a ten gallon bucket conveniently placed at her feet, before she scraped up the mess she made on the table and smacked it into the bin as well. However, she was hardly disturbed of getting dirty, as she was wearing dual layered latex gloves, her apron and a pair of heavy duty goggles. She had it all coming.

The mother then proceeded to storm off to the restroom located inside the kitchen, where she flushed the toilet and then took a cup to collect the flushed water. The cup was then emptied into the same pail that held the patty, soaking it good and making a brownish discolouration on the bun. In compensation, the mother took a whole bag of flour and poured it inside the pail.

Wrapping up the pail with standard plastic wrap, Giggles' Mom then proceeded to take a drink out of the fridge. Although it looked like a regular Pepsi bottle, the liquid inside looked like a mixture of breast milk, urine and pieces of what appears to be feces. She collectively took the both of them and left for the interrogation room down the hall.

Knocking on the door a few times, a white bear with his BDU camouflage opened the door, revealing that they were in the middle of an interrogation with a captured officer from the Northern army. Apparently, she could figure it out that he was not cooperating and serious measures had to be taken.

"Alright, last chance," the white bear, Dallas warned the restrained tiger. "Either you tell us why your friends invaded our country, or else this lady over here will take matters personally."

The tiger looked up at the chipmunk and scoffed. She looked like to be in her late thirties, with well groomed pink fur and had a pair of true green eyes. She didn't look to be the threatening types to the officer at all, even though she was taller than him.

"What could SHE possibly do to me?" the tiger laughed. "Cook my dinner or something?"

"Exactly," Dallas replied, handing him a plate on a folding table. Giggles' Mom didn't have to be told twice, and already took the pail and dumped out its contents onto the plate.

The officer's tone suddenly changed from being overconfident to being clearly disgusted. Whatever she put into it, it was clearly the non-edible type. The two US soldiers guarding the room even lurched backwards at the sight of the disgusting monster, clutching their M4 rifles in fear.

"Alright," Dallas said, slightly disgusted himself. "Where do we start?"

Finally finding his voice again, the officer finally spoke up to the white bear supervising this session.

"Okay, may I at least have some fries with that?" the tiger managed with the last of his breath.

Giggles' Mom complied immediately- She raced out of the room and down to the kitchen again, where she swung the white fridge door wide open and yanked out a two kilogram bag of potato fries from the freezer section. She worked her way back to the previous room in the same manner before she tore the bag open and dumped the frozen fries all over the plate, spilling a large amount of it on the floor as well.

"Alright…" the officer responded upon seeing his request come true. "Maybe a drink to wash it down, maybe?"

Giggles mom simply took out the Pepsi bottle, with the disgusting mixture still visible as she punched it down onto the patty bun.

"You should've put a Happy Tree Friends DVD inside," Dallas commented as he began to dissect the bun open, but stopped when he met some resistance. He took out the cut piece of bun, and saw that there was actually a Happy Tree Friends Christmas DVD inside.

"What the-" the bear started, as he began to chuckle. "There's actually a Happy Tree Friends DVD inside!"

Everyone in the room, with the exception of Giggles' Mom and the restrained tiger, laughed for a minute or so before they got a grip of themselves and calmed down.

"I saw the backside of the DVD inside," Dallas sniggered. "I was actually surprised that there was a DVD inside anything half edible."

The bear turned his attention back to the restrained tiger, where he still had the same solemn look on his face as a few minutes ago. Dallas then proceeded to take in a piece of the bun on a fork and fed it to the half reluctant tiger.

"Well, it can't be THAT bad," the tiger mumbled as he took in the bun wholesomely, just attempting to get it over with. However, before he could even chew the bun, a sensation raced up his taste buds into his brain, forcing him to spit the piece of bun out, gagging and spitting out whatever remained in his mouth.

"It tastes like actual vomit," the officer groaned over the horrid taste of the bun, gagging a few more times in shock.

Dallas proceeded to dissect the bun a bit more to discover more of its contents, only to strike rock bottom when the knife snagged on an object. Opening the bun up a little, he discovered a paper plate, along with some wool stuck onto the plate, caked with the same brownish-yellow substance found inside the patty.

"What the heck is that?" Dallas asked, throwing it aside onto the floor.

Searching a bit more, the bear found a whitish fabric object sticking out underneath the layers. Taking it out, he discovered that it was one of those cheap tampon packs one would find at the local supermarket.

"Oh yeah, nothing non-edible," Dallas commented sarcastically. "What the heck was that?"

Dallas then proceeded to take some of the filling out of the center of the bun and raised it up to the now reluctant tiger, but the other soldiers in the room still forced his mouth open for the uneventful occurrence of the bun being shoved into it.

"I CAN'T- I CAN'T-" he gagged again, spitting everything out and gagging a few more times.

"My body won't let me do it," the tiger commented, still grossed out at the taste. "I can't even do it."

"Well why don't you just give us what we need," one of the Soldiers supervising the session remarked. "And it'll be over before you know it."

"Never," the officer replied weakly, with his patriotism still in full swing.

"Very well," Dallas rebutted.

The Major then proceeded to explore the ingredients of the bun a bit more as he opened it up further, only to discover a whitish object caked in some of the brownish paste that was prevalent inside the center of the bun. Examining the reddish discoloured tip, the bear confirmed it as a digital pregnancy tester with its cap off.

"There's a pregnancy test in this thing," Dallas laughed, jerking the piece of plastic off the side. "What the actual fuck!"

Digging slightly deeper into the oversized patty bun, Dallas discovered another object, which was blackish tinted, stretchy and rather slippery. Fishing it out of the entire mixture, he confirmed it as a condom, and rather preferred not to know whether it was used or not.

"Okay, this is a condom," the Major commented, stretching and breaking the piece of rubber at the same time. "That's literally, a fucking condom, what ingredients do you use to cook, miss?"

The chipmunk simply smiled at the question and responded with a relatively simple answer.

"Secret."

"Whatever," Dallas said, picking up a fry on the bun and turning towards the uncooperative officer. "Maybe start off with a fry instead?"

Before the tiger could even answer the question, Dallas forced the potato strip into his mouth, and the two soldiers forced him to chew it down before letting it go for a brief moment.

"It's covered in-" the tiger started, gagging and choking before the soldiers tightened up on his mouth again, forcing it down.

Eventually, the soldiers let off on the tortured tiger, where he used the opportunity to spit out whatever remained of the cursed fries from his mouth.

"What did you put in this," the tiger wailed, facing directly at Giggles' Mom. "It's the taste of a sausage!"

However, all of the interrogators simply ignored the question as Dallas proceeded to dissect up the entire patty more, splitting it into several large chunks with brownish paste all over them.

"Alright, it's carving time," Dallas said, working his way through the bun. "He's gonna eat this, he's gonna eat the whole thing."

Dallas picked up the piece that was sogged up in the toilet water, caked with flour in an attempt to dry it up and proceeded to fold it into a taco, holding all of the brownish paste and frozen French fries wrapped inside.

"Alright, Bon appetit!" the Major commented, jamming the bun into the tiger's mouth as the two soldiers forced him to chew and swallow it down.

The officer proceeded to vomit everything that he was forced to eat out, along with a good portion of his dinner well over the table and plate. The soldiers cleared themselves from the impending explosion.

"I fucking hate burgers now," the restrained victim commented on his brief experience.

"Well I'm sure you will forget about it soon," Dallas chuckled as he brought up the Pepsi bottle with the disgusting mixture in it. "I'm sure you'll like her drink as well!"

The soldiers forced him into the mouth open position again, as this time the chef herself, Giggles' Mom took the bottle and forced the whitish mixture down his throat, effectively gagging the hostage until she released it, where the tiger proceeded to vomit out more of his dinner and the drink that he was forced to drink.

"What did you even put in this," the officer now sobbed, as he saw the brown chunks inside the Pepsi bottle before he vomited again into the plate.

By now, Dallas simply laughed at the sight of the officer being humiliated, and the chef herself had to take over the last part of the duty. The white bear simply went into the other corner of the room to get the tape recorder, as he knew that the detainee was on the verge of breaking.

"Alright, this is now one guy, one DVD," Giggles' Mom commented enthusiastically to the officer, using the Happy Tree Friends DVD to scrape up the vomit and pieces of food left over and forced it into his mouth.

"Oh, Fuck my life!" the tiger was now practically sobbing and crying uncontrollably, simply due to the fact of being covered in vomit and is being food tortured.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" the chipmunk started again, taking the whole plate full of vomit and leftover pieces of the patty with it. Just as she was about to make him re-consume the disgusting mixture, the officer finally snapped under the pressure.

"STOP," the officer wailed, sobbing at the same time. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but just not one more bite out of that plate!"

"Alright, start recording," the first soldier instructed Dallas, as he began to roll the digital tape recorder.

"Alright, first things first," the second soldier started. "Why did your friends invade our country?"

"The Tiger General wanted to conquer the whole island while the US troops pulled out," the detainee sobbed pitifully.

"Alright," the first soldier said, jotting done some words on a clipboard. "Where did your government get all of this equipment?"

"The Soviets gave it to us back in the 1980's."

"Uh huh…" the soldier continued, scribbling down some more lines. "What about natural resources, food and industry?"

"Same country, same time period."

"Very well," the soldier concluded, writing down just a few more words down. "That wasn't so hard was it? You are dismissed."

Dallas shut off the film recorder as the two soldiers escorted the detainee out of the room and down to the jail cells. Giggles' Mom then proceeded to take out a bucket of water and a mop and began to clean up the mess that was indirectly caused by her intentionally horrible cooking.

The bear simply sighed, and headed off to his bunk to get some much needed rest and to wash his hands. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Dallas belongs to SlimeSpectre**

**And I just get crazier everyday I write. I got the torture idea from a YouTube video I watched, but I just can't place the name onto it. Anyways, good day and night readers, hope you review!**


	6. The beaten animal

**A/N: Ohh, you guys are lucky. After 2 days of total blackout, I'm still forced to write these stories, even though its Christmas Eve. Primarily due to the fact that my siblings threatened to lop my computer out the balcony.**

**I'm unable to fill in all requests for this slot of the story. As a result, I'll fulfil some for this chapter, and the rest for the next chapter. Anyways, run the film. (Throws over VCR remote)**

* * *

Mark woke up to the loud klaxon that blared across the airfield. He quickly checked his GPS wristwatch to quickly realise that it was early morning, no later than 4:07 AM. The sun was just creeping up the horizon in the mid-December atmosphere as the rest of the military personnel scrambled to their positions.

Looking over, he saw Splendid rise out of his slumber as well. Sooner or later, a runner came by and handed them a notepad, with the cover flipped open to a specific page. Looking at the page, Mark identified it as a combat operations map and mission objective documents and proceeded to hook them up to the clipboards attached on the thighs of his g-Suit.

Running down the cafeteria to raid some quick high-calorie food products, the junior aviator then proceeded to take out a journal book and jut down some lines, waiting for the actual mission to begin.

.

_December 16, 2013_

_I still can't get my head around in the current situation but I figured out that scribbling it down on paper might help me work my way out. We're in the middle of an escalating war right now- Christ, no one saw that coming._

_Anyways, the Tiger General's Happy Liberation Army has broken through the DMZ and took the border city of Corazol and continue the pace westwards to our capital, Happy Tree City. What remained of the US detachment have all went North-Westwards to secure the costal roads and prevent a flank, while our 65__th__ Battalion, Charlie company took up defensive positions north of New Berlin, near rocky terrain. It's a lot of land to cover with just 65 men, but you gotta use what you have._

_Our squadron is to destroy their SA-11 Gadfly batteries so the 3__rd__ squadron could assist our ground forces, while Colonel Kyle and his squadron take the brunt of the enemy superiority squadrons. Once we successfully defend the town from the enemy attack, the Federal and US soldiers would advance forwards to take back the DMZ (Callsign Marble). Once we're done, we just take a downtime and crack open those drinks, and maybe even those pills Sniffles developed to provide resistance to any sort of haunting. Piece of cake._

.

Tucking the notebook away safely, the pilot departed the cafeteria to return to the parked war birds. Upon arrival, the aircraft was being properly fitted with the proper munitions- two AGM-88 HARM missiles, along with four AIM-9 and AIM-120 air to air missiles. A single targeting pod was slung next to the engine intakes in order to provide the ground attack missiles with the proper data they need.

With the help of the crew chiefs there, Mark climbed into the cockpit via a single retractable ladder built into the aircraft itself. Sinking himself into the fabric ejection seat, he proceeded to flip and turn the necessary dials to proceed with the startup procedure, in the meanwhile of putting the pilot helmet and oxygen mask on, completely obscuring his face. Once completed, a simple push on the throttle was all that was needed to start up both turbofans.

"Wiley two, taxiing," the pilot reported to the tower and ground crew.

The crew chief directed the pilot out of the parking areas and towards the taxiway, where the group was supposed to follow the squadron leader's lead. Splendid had his aircraft right in front of Mark's, making visible disfigurations from the sheer heat from the exhaust.

Closing the near transparent canopy, the two fighters got onto the long strip of black concrete before going to a stop and requesting permission to takeoff.

"Wiley one, request clearance for takeoff," Splendid declared through the tight-fitting mask and helmet.

"Wiley one, you are cleared for takeoff when ready," the feminine voice responded. "Climb to ten thousand, resume navigation waypoints."

Giving a quick salute with his right hand, Splendid quickly pushed the throttle to afterburn in order to take off faster. As the speed picked up, the flying squirrel pulled up on the center stick gently to finally get airborne and complete his patriotic duty.

.

15 minutes later…

Several infantry squads disembarked from their respective Five ton trucks and proceeded to move to the fortified positions on both sides of the highway. While the machinegun nests and tank crews dug themselves in on slightly lower ground, the infantry squads headed towards higher ground with small bunkers, sandbag walls, barbed fences and tank traps. Amongst them, Rocket was no exception.

Being disobedient, the brown dog was merely a Private once in the armed forces, but still showed his patriotic zeal towards his home country. He readied his M240 medium machine gun as the squad was preparing to mobilize.

"Crossroad to all units, get to your positions stat," Lumpy called out through his radio set. "Foxtrot is in charge of this operation. Good luck, Crossroad out."

Climbing to the top of the small atoll, Flippy took out his binoculars and could see the enemy column approaching with their sheer numbers- The veteran counted at least six T-72B main battle tanks, supported by at least several troop transports. He kept his eyes trained on target so he could be able to command his small element most efficiently.

"Foxtrot to all units, hold your fire and let them come closer!" Flippy ordered, still observing the column home into the line of defence.

Fully apparent that the group was moving by too fast for his expectations, Flippy decided a change of tactics when several shots whizzed past his ears.

"Foxtrot to anti-tank units, target those tanks!" Flippy ordered the Anti-Tank infantry and the dug in Leopard 2 tanks.

Sanya, the commander of the tank section, was rather reluctant to work with Flippy- however, she decided to take his word as a direct order from any other commander, as he was not affecting her directly. Nonetheless, she looked up into the commander periscope and slew the cursors over the opposing tank.

"Gunner, target that tank!" Sanya ordered.

"Target acquired."

"FIRE!"

The gunner squeezed the trigger hard, causing the main gun barrel to recoil backwards from the high velocity shell ejected from the turret. The tungsten shell shattered the enemy tank with ease, puncturing a hole in the turret and gouting it with flames. The rocket soldiers soon followed afterwards, with a puff of white streaking towards the armoured hulks and a small explosion following it afterwards. Soon enough, all advancing tanks were knocked out or destroyed, with only the waves of infantry coming to flood the lines.

"All units open fire! Let them have it!" Flippy called out as he fired his rifle towards the masses.

Rocket did not have to be told twice to suppress the madly charging soldiers- he already had his machine gun in a ready position, and all he had to do was to squeeze down that trigger. As the infantry were advancing in the masses and were grouped together rather closely, the first horde that advanced were virtually cut down to the last man standing. While some soldiers managed to take cover and return fire towards the entrenched allies, they were suppressed with ease from the tanks.

Although the second wave of infantry that came in to reinforce the first wave was almost twice the size, they were still suppressed with relative ease due to an unexpected assistant.

"Got you covered!" Splendont reported as he flew into the AO.

Pitching his nose downwards towards the hordes, the flying squirrel simply aimed the bomb pipper at the hordes of infantry still marching mindlessly towards their enemies. By the push of the small red button on the center stick, two 2,000 pound Mk-84 bombs were thrown off of the wing hard point racks and towards the enemy, sending them flying in all directions when they sacrificed themselves. The F/A-18 pilot simply proceeded to kick in the afterburners and pull the nose skywayds in an attempt to avoid the shells thrown at him by the enemy.

The defenders, however, had little time to thank the rival hero's brother of his good deed as the enemy simply committed more soldiers to the bloodshed. By then, the Division commander already had a dire sitrep to add more salt to the wound.

"Crossroad to Foxtrot," Lumpy began. "Marble reports heavy casualties; they cannot break through the HLA lines, I say again, they cannot break through the enemy lines! What's your situation? Over."

"Foxtrot to Crossroad, it looks like we dealt with the first wave but more are coming!" Flippy called out as he looked through his binoculars to see more soldiers and tanks headed for their defences. "Please advise, over!"

Rocket and the other soldiers have already taken this time into shooting rather than into arguing- nothing but gunshots were heard ringing throughout the lines of defence. The third wave of soldiers were halfway to being annihilated before the fourth wave of tanks and additional infantry came in to address that problem.

"Crossroad to all units, we cannot start the counterattack," Lumpy addressed his subordinates. "Hold your positions so Golf and Hotel can evacuate our battlefield support units, along with the wounded civilians and soldiers from the township of New Berlin, over."

"Foxtrot one, received and understood, out," Flippy replied.

By this time several tanks and APCs have already started to open fire in order to bog down the entrenched infantry. Although the tanks and rocket soldiers attempted to neutralize the armoured beasts the best they can, several of the soldiers fell prey to their shower of armour piercing bullets discharged from the coaxial machineguns. Flippy could only watch as he saw one of his comrade's skull get shattered by the lead shower. Sanya's tank section attempted to counter the lack of firepower with their anti-tank guns and proceeded to fire a volley towards the vehicles to silence them down a bit. The rocket soldiers took the opportunity to launch their remaining missiles at their targets of opportunity.

Flippy, however, started to get suspicious when the enemy attack started to suddenly mellow down. As his soldiers finished off the remaining vehicles and straggling infantrymen, Flippy thought about the minor road just slightly eastwards of their position, and its potential to flank them- All hell went loose when his radio turned on again.

"Hotel one to Foxtrot," the strangled voice called out. "The enemy is trying to outflank us from the south- move in to cut them off, over!"

"Foxtrot one to Hotel, we're on our way, out." Flippy replied as he gave several hand gestures to his squad, indicating them to board the trucks parked nearby. About twelve of them, including Rocket, replied without a question. Although the majority of the forces were staying at the frontline to take the brunt of the attack, they were going to sweep out the flanks. Everyone quickly leaped onto the flat bed of the rugged army truck.

The truck driver didn't even check before he started driving- he started as soon as Flippy ordered him to drive. Moving onto the paved road, the truck proceeded to pick up speed, even disregarding the red and green lights in the process. It more or less disturbed the local traffic, as the government and police officials ordered all civilians to take cover in their houses.

The driver proceeded to drive about a minute or two down the same road before taking a left turn at a T-intersection. It was just then that a careless barrage of MRLS rocket artillery instantly flattened a small houseblock, kicking dust and dirt everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Flippy called out.

"What the fuck was that?!" a generic soldier within the truck exclaimed.

Continuing down their journey a bit more, the truck continued to follow the road until it came upon a small apartment block at the very outskirts of the township. All soldiers were ordered to disembark the truck, as this was the new combat zone for them. Everyone jumped out of the flatbed with ease and quickly readied their weapons again.

While the battle was well hidden behind a hill on the hotel, it was quickly realized that it was raging on as wild as ever once they crossed the hill- Several friendly and enemy APCs were knocked out or totally destroyed, along with corpses littering the landscape. This defensive line was only fortified with basic sandbags, bunkers and tank traps in comparison to the main defensive line.

Darting towards a safe position, Rocket set up his machinegun inside one of the rugged bunkers- while it was not the best of quality, it still provided protection to a degree. The dog proceeded to grab another belt of ammunition from the ammunition box stowed inside the bunker and loaded it up into the weapon before cocking and arming it up.

An BMP-2 was now making its way closer to the sandbags, unloading its infantry passengers in the process. Rocket opened up on the unshielded infantry, cutting through them instantly and making them all drop down dead and spilling their once precious blood. A single rocket soldier finished it off by launching an M136 rocket towards the BMP-2, puncturing its turret and demolishing the vehicle from the inside out.

Now shifting targets, the machinegunner was about to offer his bullets towards an infantry squad, but was subsequently beat to his game by the same squad he was targeting. Several bullets ricocheted off of the steel plates on the bunker, although most of them were simply heard crunching into the sandbags, forcing him to keep his head down.

Simply listening to the combat for a few moments, the canine was undisturbed, and proceeded to man his machinegun again and fired a few bursts at some soldiers retreating towards the horizon. A fellow grenadier propped up his FN-F2000 rifle and calculated the grenade trajectory before squeezing the under barrel grenade launcher trigger, firing a small trajectory similar to a mortar shell. It landed perfectly in a small group of soldiers, sending the leader into the air briefly from the shockwaves and subduing the other subordinates.

What few soldiers that were still attacking the defences were only firing and retreating- all of them were demoralized by the casualties they sustained, and could only fire their gins randomly to cover themselves. However, one of the stray projectiles grazed a fellow rabbit's shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Foxtrot one to Hotel, the flank is cleared. All enemy units are dead or retreating." Flippy reported over the feat.

"Good job Foxtrot! Hold your positions, Hotel out!" the platoon commander responded.

A single soldier got up from the sandbag positions to fire a burst of bullets at a retreating enemy, causing him to fall down limp before he dived back to the safety of the sandbags. A paramedic was already taking care of the graze the other soldier received earlier.

"Golf, the city is clear, you can move on," the battlefield support group reported. "Golf to Crossroad, we are ready to go."

"Crossroad to all units, slowly proceed to the south," the commander explained. "We are regrouping at the township of Thirsk, over."

"Understood," Flippy replied. "Alright men, into the trucks!"

The veteran led the platoon towards the parked trucks at a road exchange, with the roadsign clearly labelled 'Thirsk.' All of the armed men climbed into the trucks and rode out the remaining distance between their current area of operations and their new defensive priority.

* * *

**Well, there's the main chapter for you right now folks. It's really getting late here, and I'll fulfil the other requirements in the next chapter or so.**

**R/R, good night people.**


End file.
